


Remembering

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, Frostish, Frostish au, Galo's not an idiot, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Idiot Lio, M/M, Memories, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pizza, Top Galo Thymos, flirty lio, galolio, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: I finally saw Promare and saw both versions, subbed and dubbed. And yes, I'm also making another Frostish au story but it has a few things that will probably make you go "WHAT THE HELL!?"Some role reverse and a personality reverse or intelligent reverse (whatever you want to call it).Summary: Galo and Lio remember their past together.I do not own PromareAnwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 8





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lacking inspiration for Burning Ice at the moment and I couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> For those of you that love Burning Ice, don't worry, I'm not abandoning it, I just need to figure out another idea at the moment. And once I do, I'll make another chapter, I promise.
> 
> As some of you already know, I watched Promare on Easter and I was able to watch both the subbed and the dubbed version.
> 
> And that also gave me an idea for this story too. I hope you all like it and have a great day or night everyone.

He loves the cold; the cold loves him. He hates the heat; the heat hates him.

It's always been like that ever since he was a Frostish.

But now that the Promare left this world, it feels like he's always overheating. He always felt dehydrated, he wanted to take cold baths, he didn't want to go outside in the summer, and he needs to be in front of the fan and air conditioner at all times.

He feels really bad about it. He's pretty sure the electric and water bill became more expensive for Lio ever since he moved into his apartment after the second World Freeze. Which was why he was working as hard as he could with the city repairs and working as a helper at Freezing Rescue.

He kept asking Lio how much the bills were so he could help pay. But every time he did, Lio would tell him to never worry about it and he would kiss him constantly.

When he had the Promare, the cold never bothered him. In fact, it felt really nice. Those days of controlling ice, water, air and the weather. It felt like you were one with the world around you and it was all yours to control with just one wave of your hand.

Sometimes it feels like he could still hear the Promare themselves when they scream, 'let it freeze' and they would freeze to survive.

He could even see the different colors of ice and snow sometimes. As everyone knows, snow was always white but not the Frostish snow, their snow was any color that man could think of.

He lifted up his hand and pretend that his midnight blue snow was dancing around his hand. It felt nice to make different colors and snow and ice, and it was all worth it in the end.

Those were the days me missed, the days of the Frostish.

Now, there are new days to look up to and cherish with every minute. Ever since he met Lio Fotia, his life changed for the better.

He could still remember the day they first met, back when Aina and Lucia were still his top generals and he was still the leader of Mad Frostish.

* * *

_His frozen helmet broke into pieces, echoing the sound of smashing ice on a frozen lake, exposing the left side of his head._

_The little icefighter of Freezing Rescue gasped and looked at him in shock. His magenta eyes, looking at him with a look that he could read as love at first sight. But he didn't have time for that._

_"Holy shit.... You are.... Um..." The non-Frostish didn't have time to collect his thoughts when he noticed the frost he left on his black, ice proof armor._

_The frost continued to spread until it covered his whole armor, making him freeze, completely in his place._

_That was his cue._

_Galo snapped his fingers and the frost broke his whole armor, leaving him exposed and unarmed._

_Galo pointed his ice saw at him with a death glare. "Don't move or I'll kill you. We Frostish don't kill without reason."_

_The smaller of the two gave a few giggles before looking up at the Frostish with determination written all over his face._

_"Sorry, hot... I mean cold stuff," the little guy half joked, half flirted with a smirk, "but we're a rescue team."_

_Galo was confused for a moment but then used his chainsaw as a shield from the fire being blasted at him at full speed._

_While he was distracted, the icefighter touch the microphone in his ear. "GUEIRA NOW!"_

_A piece of the black armor flew to Galo like a magnet and a bunch of the other pieces as well until he was covered with all of them._

_Heat started to produce from the broken pieces, causing his armor to melt and evaporate within seconds._

_Steam covered some of the area but Galo was still able to see the magenta eyed male with a anti-frostish gun in his hands._

_"Perfect day for a sauna, isn't it?" The icefighter teased. He smashed a lever with his foot, causing him to go free but then his arms and legs were handcuffed with the fire gun's fire. "Got ya now big boss."_

_The icefighter came towards him with a proud smile on his face and hands on his hips. "Today, you got captured by the great Lio Fotia. With my ice melting heart guiding me, I'll be able to take on any Frostish, any day. Remember my name well, cold stuff."_

_"Thymos," Galo stared with an unimpressed glare, "Galo Thymos."_

_"Nice to meet you." Lio complemented with a flirtier smile._

* * *

And he still remembered what Lio said before he went to the prison from the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

_It wasn't long before Burn Force came and took him, Aina and Lucia away._

_But before he was forced to go into the plane himself, he heard a shout from one of the Freezing Rescue members._

_"Hey, Galo Thymos!"_

_Galo turned around to see a smiling Lio Fotia, leaning forword on his tiptoes and using his hand like a telephone._

_"Call me."_

* * *

Galo chuckled, remembering that part. Now that he was looking back to it, you can say it was kind of funny.

An icefighter trying to flirt with a Frostish.

Yeah, that was unheard of. Especially when he was the one making the ice and Lio was supposed to be the one stopping it from happening.

Before he knew it, he heard a door opening outside the cool bedroom he and Lio shared.

"Galo, I'm back."

Galo got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. As much as he hated leaving the bed, the air conditioner and the fan, he wanted to help his one and only.

When he walked in, Lio had a pizza box in one arm. While his other had a plastic bag and a black shopping bag.

Lio gave him a warm smile. "I brought dinner, dessert and a little surprise for you."

Galo walked over and took the pizza from his arm and set it on the counter. "Lio, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," Lio handed Galo the shopping bag while jumping in excitement, "but I saw this and just had to get it for you. You'll love it, trust me!"

Galo looked at the bag for a moment. He knew it was rude to refuse a gift but seriously, it seems like Lio just wants to spoil him rotten.

With a little hesitation, he took the bag. "Well, thank you."

"You're truly welcome." Lio gave a bigger smile and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

Lio got excited again and looked at Galo with impatience. "Go ahead, open it."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now! I want to see your smiling face!"

Galo gave a defeated sigh and gave a small smile. His lover can be a little pain sometimes but he was his little pain that he loved dearly.

Galo opened up the bag to reveal something in blue tissue paper. He moved the paper over and what he saw, made his eyes go wide.

It was a trench coat. A long, white, gothic trench coat with long sleeves and fur on the hood. It reminded him of his old own when he was still a Frostish but then he lost it after he and Lio stopped Kray. It wasn't like his old one though, his old one was not so gothic and it had fur around the cuffs too but he wasn't complaining. It was from Lio and that's what makes it special.

"Do you like it?"

Galo looked back at Lio who already put the stuff in the plastic bag away and looked at him with pure joy.

"I know it's not the same as your old trench coat. But when I saw this, I just had to get it because I thought of you." Lio explained with a shrug.

"I love it."

Lio gasped in excitement and saw the small smile on Galo's face.

"It reminds me of my days as a Frostish." Galo admitted and set the bag down to unfold the coat completely. It looked to be his size but he had to wear it to make sure.

He put the coat on and to his surprise, it fitted like a glove. Not too small and not to large, just the right size.

Lio squeaked in victory and happiness. "Yes, I knew I got the right size."

Galo looked back at Lio, his smile a little bigger. "Thank you."

"You're truly welcome, my love." Lio leaned forward and kissed Galo's lips once again.

Galo kissed him back with just as much love and wrapped his arms Lio's small and perfect waist.

The two kissed and kissed like they couldn't get enough of each other. Then again, who said they would ever get enough of each other? Who knows? Who cares? It didn't matter.

Both males pulled apart for air and stared into the beautiful eyes of the other with a matching love that no one can break. Not even the Promare themselves.

"I love you so much." Galo whispered before kissing his little Lio once again which Lio eagerly accepted and kissed his beloved boyfriend back.

The two pulled apart once again. This time, Galo took his coat off because the ridiculous heat was now getting to him once again. And he wanted nothing more than to go back to the room and be in front of the air conditioner and fan once again.

Lio took a few deep breaths before looking back up at Galo with warmth. "Hungry?"

"For food or for you?" Galo teased with a raised eyebrow and a seductive smirk.

Lio giggled. "For food."

Galo gave a few giggles of his own before looking back to the pizza box. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

They took the pizza in the bedroom so Galo could be cold once again.

Speaking of which, Galo put his face in front of the fan after his fourth slice of pizza. He sighed in relaxation, enjoying the coolness that he enjoyed and wished he could always have again.

"Hey Galo?"

Galo turned around and faced his cute, little lover under the warm blanket.

"Do you miss being a Frostish?"

Galo looked away, crossing his arms in thought. "Sometimes, yeah."

"What do you miss the most?" Lio sat up a little. "Do you miss making the ice, wielding the cold, or making ice cubes for drinks?"

Galo laughed and turned to his lover once again. "Making ice cubes for drinks?"

Lio shrugged, innocently. "Yeah."

Galo giggled once again and shook his head.

An idiot. He loved an absolute idiot but he wouldn't give him up for anything, not even to bring the Promare back into the world.

"No." Galo breathed out after calming down. He looked down at his hands, feeling the lose once again and gave a frown. "No, I miss being one with the world."

"One with the world?" Lio raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Galo moved over so he was facing Lio and looking at him in the eyes. "When I was a Frostish, I could feel the cold, the air, the water, even the weather itself. It's like we were one and we were all working together. I miss the feeling."

Lio looked at his lover with sympathy and looked down in thought. "I understand and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Lio looked up at his one and only once again and gave him a kiss. "That you don't feel it anymore." He brought his hands up to cup his cheeks. "Look, I may not be as cold as the Promare was, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure you feel as good as possible. Because you make my ice melting heart as warm as love itself."

Galo gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lio took his hands away and got out of bed. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen." Lio simply answered and went out the door.

Galo waited a little while, sitting in the cool air of the room and breathed out a content sigh.

"I'm back, Galo."

Galo looked up to see a smiling Lio with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and two spoons.

Galo gave a smile of his own and lifted the blanket up for his lover. Lio accepted the help and got in, still holding the bowl.

"You really like ice cream, don't ya?" Galo teased his lover.

"Don't you?"

"Just as much as you." Galo answered, taking one of the spoons and eating some of the frozen treat with satisfaction.

Lio was crazy about ice cream just as much as he was about pizza and they both loved the two things equally. Another thing they shared and loved about the other.

"Hey, Galo?"

"Hey, Lio."

"I was wondering about something." Lio took the other spoon and eat some of the frozen treat too.

"What is it?" Galo looked at him, a little worried.

"What's your favorite memory?" Lio smiled at him and took another bite of ice cream.

"My favorite memory?" Galo repeated and thought about that for a moment. "If I were to choose, I would say that time you saved my life."

"Really?"

Galo nodded with a small smile.

Lio didn't smile, he looked up at him with worry and sadness. "Did it hurt?"

Galo looked down for a moment before looking back up to meet his eyes. "You don't even know how much it did."

* * *

_Water was coming out of him._

_His melted ice._

_The first stage of death._

_When his body becomes warm or weak, the ice within him will melt and turn into water. Then his body will reject the water and make it come out._

_It hurts. His stomach felt like it was burning and it was hurting, constantly like he was going to die of a stomach ache._

_But that was only the beginning, his skin was starting to feel numb. He looked down and saw his hand turning into ice._

_The second stage._

_He will throw up all of his melted ice and he will turn into an ice statue, much like what happened to his best friend._

_Anwyll._

_He threw up water just like him. His rose gold eyes, his hip-length black hair, his whole body turned into ice even after Galo tried to give his ice to him._

_He couldn't save him and he knows nobody will be able to save him now._

* * *

Lio remembered that time. He swore on his life that he will never forget it.

He'll admit that he was scared about losing Galo but he was able to save him thanks to that life changing moment he never regretted.

"But I was able to save you."

* * *

_"Don't die on me Galo." Lio tried to get air into his lungs with CPR but his skin was still turning into ice._

_He didn't know what else to do. If he can't help him this way, then he has to use the ice that Galo gave him to protect him from Kray's ice._

_He remembered what Galo did back at the cave at the frozen lake. He tried to give ice to that dying Frostish but failed._

_What if he failed too? Just the thought of it scared him to death but he didn't have time to think about that. Galo's life is on the line and he's a rescuer and he needs to help him no matter what he needs to do._

_He lifted up his hands and made a ring size snowflake appear. He took it in his mouth without hesitation and brought his and Galo's lips together._

_Galo's lips were half covered with ice and Lio didn't know if the ice he was giving was going to be able to go inside Galo. He was terrified to death and the thought of losing someone he grew close to was breaking his heart into pieces._

_But then it started to get colder._

_Lio pulled back and saw that Galo's skin, as well as his spiky hair were starting to go back to normal._

_Once the ice was completely gone, Galo slowly opened his teal eyes to meet with Lio's magenta ones. "Li..Lio?"_

_Lio looked down at him with a huge smile. "You're okay, thank god. Welcome back Galo."_

_"Did you save me?"_

_Lio's eyes went wide with realization and he gasped in shock._

_Lio stepped away from Galo and looked at him with the same look of shock. "What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?"_

_He then started to freak out and pace back and forth. "I can't believe I made ice because of you. I'm supposed to be the one to stop it but I made it because you made me. This is all your fault." Lio gasped again and touched his lips. "And that was also my first kiss, you jerk."_

_Lio went in front of Galo again and raised a hand, prepared to slap the handsome man in front of him. "You better take responsibility right now, you son of a bitch."_

_Lio swung his hand to slap him but before his hand could reach his face, Galo held his wrist back and gave him a determined smile._

_"Two things." Galo told him, still holding his wrist. "One, I take full responsibility and we'll go on a date later. And two, how about we freeze the earth?"_

* * *

"Yeah. You did and for that, I'm thankful." Galo replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lio set the now, empty bowl on the nightstand. Then he gave his lover another kiss while wrapping his arms around his neck.

Galo wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him back with all the love he wants to give.

Their kiss started to get heated and Galo flipped their positions so he was on top of Lio, throwing the empty pizza box and the blanket off the bed.

"I'm still hungry." Galo growled, seductively. "And this time, I want to eat you."

Lio looked up at him with lust and love before spreading his still clothed legs apart with a daring smile. "I'm hungry for you as well."

They kissed once again for a good while until Galo started to get impatient and started to lower down and take Lio's clothes off, one by one.

Once Lio was completely naked, Galo took his own clothes off quickly before grabbing the lube inside the nightstand drawer.

He popped the lid and got what he thinks is a fair amount before setting the bottle on the stand.

Lio spread his ass cheeks to give Galo more access, still giving him that smile.

Galo put a single finger in, earning a moan of both pain and pleasure from his small lover. He moved in and out, coating everything that will be necessary to prepare.

He then put a second finger in and after a while, he put a third finger in.

Lio was fucking himself on Galo's fingers and he believes that he might just cum from this alone until Galo took his fingers away.

Galo coated his dick with the remaining lube and was at the ready.

"Please...Galo, I need you." Lio moaned and wrapped his arms around Galo's neck again.

Galo slowly put his dick inside Lio, being careful not to hurt his small beloved, Lio. Once he was fully inside, he looked down at Lio who was forcing himself to relax.

After a couple seconds, Lio looked up at him and gave a small whisper. "Please, move."

Galo obeyed and started to move his hips at a slow pace. They did this before, many times but no matter how much they did it, Lio still felt as tight as a virgin. Which meant that if Galo really loved Lio, then he needs to be careful not to break him. And since he loves him with all his heart and soul, that's the last thing he wants.

Lio hissed in pain but was starting to get used to it after a couple of thrusts. After a while, he wanted more.

"Please...ah...ah..Galo....harder, faster...ah." Lio said with a voice full of moans.

Galo did as he requested, going faster and harder but even that wasn't enough for Lio.

"Galo.....ha..ha...ah..give me all you got....ha..ah."

That was it.

Galo went as fast and hard as he could, getting rewarded with Lio's moans of pleasure and his small and beautiful legs getting wrapped around his waist.

After a while, Lio started to feel his climax coming and Galo could feel his own climax coming as well.

"Galo....ha ha.....I'm...." Lio tried to warn but couldn't because of his moans.

Galo gently grabbed Lio's dick and pumped it at a fast pace. "Lio, together."

After a few good thrusts, both of them came, moaning their lover's name in the process. Lio coated both their stomachs with his cum and he could feel Galo's inside him.

Galo pulled out after a few deep breaths and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe off the cum. Then he threw it to the floor before covering them both up with the blanket to keep themselves warm for the night.

Galo held Lio close to his chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you forever, Lio Fotia."

Lio looked up at Galo with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek in return. "And I love you forever, Galo Thymos."

The two of them held each other in a loving embrace until sleep took over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to those, that are familiar with 'Melt the Ice and Fix Her Broken Heart,' I saved the two chapters so they're not gone.
> 
> I just lost interest in that story, probably for now and I might get back to it someday but I wanted to post this one for now.


End file.
